Scream?
by CarolLly
Summary: Déjame jugar un poco contigo, quien grite al final le pertenecerá al otro por el resto de la eternidad…
1. Prefacio

Scream?

Déjame jugar un poco contigo, quien grite al final le pertenecerá al otro por el resto de la eternidad…

Disclaimer: InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, no me pertenece.

-_pensamientos-: _Pensamientos de los personajes.

-: Cambios.

N/A: Notas de la autora.

* * *

_01. Night Blood._

_-Las personas destinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un hilo atado en el meñique…_-Mire con pereza la ventana que daba hacia el patio. De nuevo estas absurdas clases, vamos ¿a quien le importaba una chorrada sobre un tal hilo rojo del destino?

_-…Es invisible y permanece atado a las personas, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar y de las circunstancias. El hilo podrá enredarse, tensarse, pero nunca romperse._ –el profesor por fin concluyo con su absurda leyenda.

-Y si el hilo es rojo, ¿por qué después se dice que es invisible? –Hable desinteresadamente consiguiendo la molestia del profesor que se encontraba mirándome- que contradicción…

-Señor Taisho, no entiendo su afán por llevar la contraria, como dije esto es una leyenda, no tiene nada que ver con la realidad. Esto es una creencia simplemente eso.

-El afán del ser humano para creer en algo… vaya. Supongo que esta bien entonces.-me levante al tiempo que tocaba la campana para dar por terminado mi suplicio.

Salí del aula con todo el demás gentío detrás de mi y camine hacia ningún lado en especial, las clases habían terminado todo lo que quedaba de la noche era para mi.

_Esto es solo la manera de desencadenar los sentimientos en el fondo de mí._

Camine un poco mas hasta poder llegar a ver la luna que brillaba inmensa por sobre toda la obscuridad de la noche… la noche que nunca acaba.

_Esa chispa de negro que parece que todavía amo._

La oscuridad combinada con la fina luna hacía de esa una perfecta vista hacia lo infinito pero ahora mis deseos eran mas allá de lo que _podía conocer_.

_Night Blood_, _el lugar donde habitan las creaturas de la noche. Las únicas capases de alimentarse de la esencia vital del ser humano para poder mantenerse vivo. Apodadas como las deidades de las sombras y de la noche o vulgarmente como vampiros. Desterrados por la iglesia hace siglos por el tabú de tomar la esencia de la vida para seguir sobreviviendo; fue entonces cuando los condenaron a la mas pura condena de vagar por la eternidad exiliados del mundo que jamás podrían volver a ver. La oscuridad._

_Lejos, muy lejos de donde pudieran causar daño. Mas sangre corrió cuando la iglesia, para lograr su cometido comenzó la guerra contra los vampiros; ambos sacrificaron y perdieron a gran cantidad de sus aliados pero al final quien triunfo en un momento de debilidad fue la iglesia para al final encerrarlos en otra dimensión. Una… a la que era imposible de llegar._

_Su naturaleza les complicaba su existencia por lo que tuvieron que crear el elíxir que apaciguaba su sed. Poco después se dividieron en dos bandos: Noir y Cible. Los primeros buscando la venganza como propósito contra la iglesia, deseando el poder de nuevo, el poder que se les había arrebatado de las manos, buscando regresar con mas fuerza la crueldad a la que se les había sometido por siglos. Los Cible, tenian como propósito el seguir sobreviviendo de esa manera intentando inútilmente el negar su naturaleza para vivir en tranquilidad y paz._

_Sin embargo a pesar de los siglos pasados, la guerra que se había empezado aun no terminaba._

Mire lo imponente que era la luna sobre de mi y me deje llevar por la suave brisa que me acariciaba con sutileza.

-De nuevo pensando, ¿InuYasha?-susurro una suave voz a su lado.

¿Cuándo es que había llegado? No la había escuchado acercarse.

-Parece que ya vas mejorando con el ruido, Kagome.- Sonreí de lado para observarla.

-Vamos, claro que eh aprendido.-se cruzo de brazos la chica de cabellos azabaches haciendo un mohín.

-Me sorprende, creo que debo darte un regalo por tu "Gran logro"…-me burle haciéndola rabiar.

-Que gracioso, InuYasha…-dijo entre dientes mirándome con sus ojos obscuros entrecerrados y sin poderlo evitar explote en risas, Kagome es tan fiera y derrocha ternura que en momentos hasta da risa.- ¡Cállate! ¿De que rayos te ríes idiota?-grito enseñando sus colmillos blancos.

-Ag… para parecer una dama, gritas horrible, querida…-me queje llevando las manos a mis oídos.

-¿Y que? Al menos yo parezco una dama… tú ni a caballero llegas ¡tonto!-chillo mientras que yo no pude evitarlo y explote de nuevo en risas.

-Permíteme Madeimoselle, pero que aun no haiga encontrado a una chica la cual merezca mi caballerosidad es otra cosa.-pause haciendo mi tono de voz mas pícaro- aparte… ¿quien necesita caballerosidad cuando se es increíblemente guapo, e irresistible? Lo siento, es mi encanto natural.- sonreí.

-Que idiota…-suspiro- es tan frustrante que a veces te comportes tan refinadamente y que otras seas un completo animal… solo hay una explicación para ello: eres idiota y ya. –La fierecilla me estaba ofendiendo…-¿sabes? Para que los demás no se den cuenta de tu déficit deberías simplemente de quedarte callado, ya sabes el dicho "calladito te vez mas bonito Inu…" –sonrió complacida supongo que al ver mi cara de pocos amigos.

-Que graciosa Kagome…-gruñí y por esta única vez Kagome exploto en risas.

Acostados ambos sobre el césped que descansaba afueras de la escuela ambos miramos en silencio la luz de la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor. La compañía de Kagome me hacia sentir bien, extrañamente bien tal vez se debía a que prácticamente era mi amiga de la infancia. Con ella lograba sentirme en confianza, y a pesar de que a veces era un completo idiota como ella acostumbraba a llamarme con ella todo era diferente o bueno no todo pero si la mayoría de las cosas, ella me transmitía sinceridad… y para que negarlo tenia algo en ella que me agradaba aparte de que bueno para ser sincero para parecer de dieciséis años tenia bastantes curvas, y a la vista tenia un aire inocente y sexy.

-He… ¿Inu…?-hablo Kagome sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿uhm…?-conteste mirando la luna y colocando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza para una posición mas cómoda.

-Tu, ¿crees en las casualidades?-pregunto dudosa.

-No, todo pasa por algo no existen las casualidades.-sonreí mirándola.

-Y entonces… tu… ¿crees que nosotros… nos conocimos por algo?-la observe incrédulo pero algo en ella me sorprendió. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí permaneciendo en un profundo silencio como una muñeca de porcelana hermosa baja la fina luz de la luna, su piel blanca de porcelana, esos ojos obscuros por un momento me hipnotizaron y esos labios que tenían un suave color rosado… hermosa. Pero… ¿a que venia esa extraña pregunta? Ya tenia un tiempo de saber los sentimientos que tenía hacia mi Kagome pero aun así esa pregunta me tomo desprevenido. La mire intentando descifrar que era lo que quería escuchar.

-No lo se, puede ser.-fue lo único que pude decir para después volver a observar a la nada.

-Ya entiendo.-sentí que su mirada me liberaba y un extraño peso cayo sobre mi. ¿Habría echo mal en responder de esa manera?

-¿Sabes? Existe una leyenda… sobre un hilo que une los corazones de dos personas que están predestinadas…-de nuevo con esa misma historia, evite suspirar.- se dice que el hilo puede tensarse o enredarse pero no se podrá romper. –Pauso.- aunque se dice que si ese hilo se llegara a romper… Jamás se podría volver a unir. –su voz sonó mas apagada al concluir con su relato aunque para ser sincero lo ultimo que había dicho me sorprendió un poco a pesar de que nunca me han interesado esas chorradas.

-¿La leyenda de Hilo rojo del destino?-una pregunta más que obvia.-ya sabes que yo no creo en esas historias bizarras, Kagome.

-Lo se tonto, pero quería contártela… me pareció una historia hermosa…-sonrió mirando el infinito del cielo.

-Entonces, muchas gracias My Mademoiselle…-la mire a los ojos sonriendo de lado al momento que ella me miro también.

-Fue un placer My Lord.-rio ella siguiéndome el hilo en la broma.

-Mademoiselle, ¿me podría decir la razón por la que ríe?-sonreí aun jugando a ser lo que no era, pero es que parecía tan entretenida y amena la compañía de Kagome.

-De las tonterías que dices, Inu… oh lo siento My Lord…-su melódica risa resonó en el silencio de la noche.

-Me estoy comportando caballerosamente para demostrarte que no soy una bestia Kagome.-reí por primera vez rompiendo con la broma.- ¿eso era lo que querías no?-la mire sonriendo burlonamente. Adoraba estos momentos era lo único divertido… o que valía la pena en un lugar olvidado como este.

-Es una pena que no sea verdad…-suspiro fingiendo pena en su voz.

-No todo se puede Kagome, deberías de estar agradecida por toda tu eternidad… -me seguí burlando.

-Tonto… -dijo por lo bajo ignorando lo que yo acababa de decir.- hare como que no escuche nada de lo que acabas de decir y así no arruinare un recuerdo de ti. Idiota…-sonreí ante el comentario que acababa de decir.- InuYasha… -pareció percatarse de algo cerca de nosotros.- Ayer escuche decir a mi padre…-ambos nos miramos con mas seriedad.- Hay una forma en la que podemos salir de aquí, pero al parecer, para salir eso significaría la perdida de nuestra naturaleza… existen las posibilidades de perderla por completo y morir después de un determinado tiempo o bien recuperarla al correr la sangre…-la mire confundido. No entendía por que venia con eso ahora, en este momento.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices?-la mire.

-Él me dijo que te entregara esto.-me miro tendiéndome una pequeña carta sellada. La tome.-Escucha, no sé que es lo que contiene esa carta pero si es algo peligroso te pido que no lo aceptes.-su tono y la mirada con la que observaba reflejaba preocupación solo sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Kagome.-sonreí levantándome del lugar en el que me encontraba acostado.-Luego te veo ¿de acuerdo?-asintió y me di la vuelta marchándome a mi habitación.

Tenía un presentimiento extraño sobre esa carta, sentía que debía leerla cuanto antes. Entando a la habitación cerré la puerta buscando mas privacidad. Mire el sobre que tenia el nombre de Saito Higurashi, el padre de Kagome, y el principal líder de Night Blood. El sobre permanecía sellado… sin pensármelo dos veces lo abrí y comencé a leer la carta.

_InuYasha Taisho._

_Tu sabes que fuimos desterrados hace mucho tiempo del lugar que fue nuestro hogar por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo hace poco descubrí que existe una manera para regresar a ese mundo del que nos exiliaron. Seré directo, se puede regresar a ese mundo pero para hacerlo habría un gran precio a tomar._

_Esto significaría el renunciar a nuestra naturaleza y morir, otra alternativa más seria el recuperarla. El camino hacia ese mundo es peligroso existiendo la posibilidad de no llegar y quedar atrapado en medio de las dimensiones. Es un riesgo infinito… recibes esta carta por que veo en ti fuerza y eres uno de los mejor capacitados junto con tu hermano Sesshomaru. _

_Sé que lo que te pido es algo muy arriesgado, y por eso es que te lo encomiendo a ti. Hemos logrado sobrevivir unos siglos mas sin embargo nuestros recursos se están agotando y si no hacemos algo pronto nuestra raza será condenada al olvido… esto es una medida desesperada para nosotros._

_Si aceptaras este reto y triunfaras en el, seria nuestra nueva oportunidad de seguir en el mundo… por favor piénsalo, tu respuesta es algo muy importante, la estaré esperando cuanto antes._

_Saito Higurashi._

Apreté la delicada hoja entre mis manos Saito me estaba pidiendo un favor para salvar nuestra raza. Ya hacia tiempo que veía nuestra situación precaria pero era ahora cuando la veía más claramente, y a pesar de que las perdidas serian devastadoras lo único que me preocupaba era el que tal vez no volvería a ver a las personas que me habían apoyado durante tanto tiempo… pero valdría la pena…

_Un sacrificio por lo amado…_

_Es la mas pura muestra por lo egoísta._

* * *

_Hola, este es un nuevo fic de mi cabecita loca xD_

_Tal vez muy pocos me conozcan pero espero que esta historia les agrade, la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas planeadas para ella, mi imaginación florece! xD _

_espero sus comentarios, criticas... etc. de antemano digo que esta es una historia completamente mía... cualquier parecido con algún libro/historia es pura casualidad! u.u _

_Gracias!..._


	2. Nocturne I

La carta que me había dado Kagome permanecía en mí mano arrugándose por la fuerza con la que era aprisionada por mis dedos mi vista se quedo clavada en un punto de la nada y mis pensamientos fluyeron era una sensación extraña después de todo ya sabía cual era la respuesta: Aceptaba el reto.

Observe la ventana y suspire, mi futuro desde ahora era incierto tal vez seria el momento de comenzar con la despedida. Con lo mucho que las detestaba…

Guarde la hoja en el bolcillo de mi chaqueta y salí de la habitación buscando a cierta pelinegra. Camine por el campus con tranquilidad y sonreí recordando su lugar favorito; Seguí caminando hasta llegar a un sendero donde sobre el pasto se encontraban meciéndose al compas del viento un montón de flores blancas con un extraño nombre _Kikyo…_ en el centro de todas las flores se encontraba un árbol al que suelen llamarle árbol sagrado de bajo de él se encontraba una figura, me acerque mas divisando a Kagome sentada sobre el pasto mirando hacia algún punto de la nada pareció no percatarse de mi presencia pues no hubo ninguna reacción en ella al sentarme a un lado de ella espere unos minutos observando hacia el mismo punto en el que ella miraba.

-Kagome…-susurre suavemente, solo para que ella me pudiera escuchar. Pareció sorprenderse mirándome con un ligero sonrojó en sus mejillas.

-InuYasha…-susurro después de unos minutos. Había algo en ella que me desconcertaba estaba extraña parecía preocupada…- ¡Dime que decía esa carta, por favor!-de nuevo me había tomado por sorpresa la mire por segundos no sabia que era lo que debía decirle después de todo ella ya tenia una idea de lo que se trataba.- InuYasha…

-Escucha, Kagome... esta podría ser una despedida…-la mire a los ojos atento a cual podría ser su reacción. Sus ojos se crisparon observando los míos.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto, puede haber otra mane…-puse con delicadeza mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Es mi deseo, Kagome… -susurre suavemente mirando sus ojos negros.

-…-agacho la mirada cortando el contacto visual, me sentí mal. Estaba haciendo esto por ellos… por ella… pero al mirarla en este estado…

-Escucha, solo será un "hasta luego" no tienes de que preocuparte. Nos volveremos a ver, Kagome.-Mentí cruelmente, no sabia si eso iba a pasar aun que lo esperaba… revolví sus cabellos en un intento de consuelo.

-Promételo…-susurro casi inaudiblemente.- ¡Promete que nos veremos después!-levanto el rostro esta vez mirándome de forma determinada, sonreí, esa era la Kagome que conocía.

_En el silencio del cielo luminoso._

-Es una promesa, Kagome.-dije con confianza. No sabia cual era el futuro que me esperaba pero me aferraría a cumplir esa promesa aunque fuera una posibilidad muy baja, haría lo que pudiera para cumplirla.

-InuYasha… te quiero…-susurro en voz baja mirando mis ojos.- por favor, cuídate… -tomo una de mis manos entrelazándola con la suya y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos… algo en mi me hizo incapaz de separarlos y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el suave caricia que me regalaba.

No sabia muy bien el por que aun no nos habíamos separado, ni siquiera fui consiente cuando suavemente pedí acceso a su boca y ella con cierta timidez me dio el acceso nuestras lenguas se juntaron suavemente era una caricia muy delicada… tal vez por el motivo… despacio me separe mirándonos mutuamente sentí una extraña punzada en mi pecho, como si hubiera traicionado a _alguien_ me levante observándola.

-Kagome, _adiós…-_susurre dando media vuelta y caminando ahora el destino final seria ir a buscar a Saito. Camine dentro de la escuela pensando en lo que apenas acababa de pasar, sentía que eso había estado mal, a pesar de que la quería no estaba seguro de que manera. Llegue a un pasillo y camine hasta estar frente a una puerta de color caoba, no era momento para tocar puertas así que sin mas entre mirando a Saito sentado en su habitual silla negra detrás del escritorio.

-Acepto el reto.-dije con determinación estando ya frente a él. Permaneció unos minutos observándome y después asintió.

-Agradezco lo que estas a punto de hacer, InuYasha.-pauso- tu hermano también acepto… es una cualidad que ustedes los Taisho tienen… lo aprecio.-se levanto de la silla y tomo uno de mis hombros mirándome, parecía en verdad agradecido.-vamos, no debemos hacer esperar más a Sesshomaru.- Asentí caminando a un lado de él. No sabía como era que podríamos realizar eso, ni siquiera el lugar, mi curiosidad aumentaba más.

El trayecto del camino fue en silencio, cuando estuvimos cerca del árbol sagrado no pude evitar el pensar en lo que había pasado con Kagome, me sentí culpable; es decir no sabia por que había reaccionado de esa manera el corresponder a ese beso tal vez lo único que haría seria darle ideas equivocadas sobre mi. Vamos la quería, si, pero… a tal grado no. Era cruel pensarlo de esa manera tan fría y mas cruel el saber que simplemente lo había echo por puro instinto eso ahora que me daba cuenta me hizo sentir irremediablemente culpable. _Yo no era ese tipo de persona._

_La noche enturbia mi corazón._

Suspire para mis adentros notando que Saito se detenía observe el lugar no me había dado cuenta de lo que habíamos avanzado. El césped cubría todo lo que había a la vista tanto así que ni siquiera había otro tipo de plantas o flores parecía completamente deshabitado, ni un árbol y lo único que alumbraba era la luz nívea de la luna en todo su esplendor.

_En el silencio del cielo luminoso… la luna te arrullara._

Una ligera brisa hacia mover mis cabellos con sutileza todo parecía tan tranquilo y ajeno a lo que en realidad vivíamos pero eso solo lo podíamos entender nosotros. No me di cuenta de la presencia de Sesshomaru, estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos hasta que lo escuche hablar con Saito, me acerque a ellos también me concernía a mi después de todo ¿no?

-El problema entonces seria, ¿a partir de salir de aquí?-murmuro Sesshomaru mas para el mismo que para Saito, muy común de parte de él.

-Exactamente. Los monjes de ese tiempo no pusieron otro medida de protección mas que el seguro para sellarnos, no había necesidad de hacerlo cuando se sabe que allá afuera de aquí a pesar de que es la nada aun existen mas criaturas que en este caso es probable que los ataquen.-pauso mirándonos.- es por eso que los eh escogido a ustedes, al pasar el tiempo han demostrado ser fuertes y no solamente con la fuerza bruta, si no otro tipo de fuerza… una que es difícil de encontrar.

-En todo caso solo debemos preocuparnos por esas criaturas, InuYasha.-dijo con seriedad mirándome.

-hm.-asentí ligeramente.

-Después de eso tendrán que robar el sello, son pergaminos. –Explico.- La familia de monjes que lo debe tener son los Danzai, no creo que les cueste mucho trabajo encontrarlos. Una vez que tengan esos pergaminos lo único que tienen que hacer es romperlos y nos liberaran.-nos miro.

-Entiendo.-asentí sin más. No parecía tan difícil después de todo.

-¿Están listos?-pregunto y Sesshomaru y yo asentimos con seguridad, después de todo parecía que teníamos valor para este tipo de cosas.

-Bien por favor permítanme sus muñecas.-pidió y en silencio obedecimos dejando nuestras muñecas en sus manos, pareció meditar unos segundos para luego con una de sus uñas negras hacer una cortada en ambas y dejar que la sangre cayera manchando el césped y formando dos puntos de luz roja en el, después el mismo volvió a hacer una cortada en una de sus muñecas y de igual forma dejo caer la sangre que esta vez al tocar el césped formo una estrella escarlata al fusionarse con nuestras sangre.-Por favor.-nos señalo a que nos ubicáramos dentro de la estrella, asentimos haciendo lo que nos pedía. -_Întunericul din noapte va păstra.-_al tiempo que termino de decir esa especie de conjuro la estrella se ilumino mas aun esta vez alumbrándonos completamente de pies a cabeza, parecía que ya era el momento de la despedida.-Recuerden, _La oscuridad de la noche los guardara…_-la voz de Saito sonó lejana pero clara… la ultima frase que había dicho me había dejado desconcertado ¿a que venia eso? Bueno, decidí no pensarlo mucho tal vez en algún momento lo entendería.

Todo a nuestro alrededor estaba oscuro sin embargo se podía escuchar algo lejano, muy lejano. Permanecimos en silencio percatándonos de cualquier amenaza pero nada, perecíamos flotar en el vacío.

-InuYasha.-hablo por fin Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué pasa?-me limite a responder.

-Podemos movernos, tenemos que buscar la salida.-pude notar en su voz seriedad bueno siempre era serio pero esta vez parecía diferente así que mejor no oponerme después de todo yo también quería salir de aquí.

* * *

Mis oídos se inundaban mientras mis manos se dejaban llevar en la melodía. Al tocar esa canción me sentía nostalgia… pero detrás de todo aquello había algo dulce algo que me hacia sentir bien…

La luz lunar era perfecta alumbraba en todo su esplendor en contraste con la noche motivándome a seguir tocando… podía sentir el aire acariciarme, las hojas de los arboles moviéndose suavemente… cerré los ojos queriendo grabar ese recuerdo en mi mente de lo hermoso de la noche.

-_Kikyo, esta noche es especial…-_

* * *

_**Siento mucho el haberlas echo esperar! es que eh tenido que estudiar para mucho extraordinarios :S y luego el regreso a clases... me han quitado algo de tiempo.**_

_**En fin! dejemos las cosas feas de lado xD. **__**Me alegra mucho que el fic haya tenido muy buena aceptación, no me lo esperaba de verdad!, por otro lado espero que me sigan leyendo ahora mismo estoy haciendo el próximo capitulo en el que por fin se encontraran *o*. ahh y la parte del beso de kagome, no se espanten prometo que es InuYashaXKikyo.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios todos han sido muy lindos! **_

_**Las espero en el próximo capitulo. Je les Aime!~**_


End file.
